warszawawikiaorg-20200214-history
Ulica Nowolipki
Ulica Nowolipki – ulica na Muranowie, w dzielnicach Śródmieście i Wola, która biegnie od ulicy Andersa do ulicy Bellottiego. Ulica została wytyczona w I połowie XVII wieku w związku z założeniem przez zakon brygidek jurydyki Nowolipie i była jej drogą narolną, która ograniczała Nowolipie od strony północnej. Biegła wówczas od Nalewek w kierunku zachodnim. Ulica była zabudowana jedynie nielicznymi drewnianymi domami, a większą część zajmowały ogrody. W 1770 roku przyjęto dla niej nazwę Nowolipki, choć w międzyczasie funkcjonowały także nazwy Ogrodniki oraz Nowolipska. Wówczas ulicę doprowadzono do ulicy Wolność. Wkrótce od południa o ulicę oparły się skrzydła pałacu Hilzena, znanego dziś jako pałac Mostowskich. Murowana zabudowa pojawiła się pod koniec XVIII wieku, choć znaczne ożywienie budowlane, i to jedynie we wschodniej części ulicy, przyniósł dopiero okres Królestwa Kongresowego. right|thumb|250px|Ulica Nowolipki (rejon [[Ulica Bellottiego|ul. Bellottiego)]] Istotnymi obiektami z początku XIX wieku, jakie znajdowały się na Nowolipkach, był magazyn karowy, przebudowany w 1835 roku na siedzibę straży pożarnej, oraz umieszczona na posesji nr 33 gisernia wosku należąca do Karola Schultza. Intensywniejszy ruch budowlany znacznie zmniejszył się po 1840 roku, około 1860 roku ulicę oświetlono latarniami gazowymi, a w 1863 roku przecięto ulicę ulicą Karmelicką. Kolejny okres ożywienia budowlanego rozpoczął się w 1875 roku, jednak dopiero od 1884 roku nowo budowane kamienice prezentowały lepszy poziom architektoniczny. Boom budowlany trwał nadal, a w 1896 roku ukończono budowę kościoła św. Augustyna. Ostatnie inwestycje uzupełniały zwartą zabudowę ulicy jeszcze w okresie międzywojennym. W 1939 roku ulica rozpoczynała swój bieg od skrzyżowania z Nalewkami, po czym biegła na zachód krzyżując się z ulicami , , Karmelicką, Smoczą i planowanym przedłużeniem Żelaznej by zakończyć się na skrzyżowaniu z ulicą Wolność. W 1940 roku ulica weszła w skład getta, wyłączono z niego jedynie kilka budynków. Zabudowa została całkowicie zniszczona podczas powstania w getcie bądź wkrótce po nim, przetrwał jedynie kościół św. Augustyna, który przeznaczono na magazyn i stajnie. W podziemiach jednej z kamienic przetrwało także Archiwum Ringelbluma, które po wojnie odkopano na terenie w zachodniej części ulicy. Reszta była dosłownie zrównana z ziemią. W latach 50. XX wieku ulicę zabudowano socrealistycznymi blokami mieszkalnymi osiedla Muranów z niewielkimi sklepami bądź punktami usługowymi w przyziemiu, natomiast ulicą poprowadzono linię autobusową 112, która dotarła do krańca "Wolność" na zachodnim skraju ulicy. Został on zlikwidowany dopiero 29 czerwca 1991 roku. W drugiej połowie 2009 roku śródmiejski odcinek ulicy został przebudowany. Ulica rozpoczyna swój bieg od skrzyżowania z Andersa, po czym kieruje się na zachód przecinając kolejno ulice , Karmelicką, , Smoczą i Żelazną, by zakończyć się u zbiegu z . Na odcinku od Andersa do wzdłuż ulicy biegnie ścieżka rowerowa. right|thumb|250px|[[Kościół św. Augustyna]] Wzdłuż ulicy Nowolipki znajdują się takie obiekty jak: * róg Andersa – Skwer Więźniów Politycznych Stalinizmu * ul. Nowolipki 10a – Przedszkole nr 10 * ul. Nowolipki 18 – Kościół św. Augustyna * ul. Nowolipki 21a – Przedszkole z Oddziałami Integracyjnymi nr 127 im. Wandy Chotomskiej Spośród nieistniejących obiektów należy wymienić: * ul. Nowolipki 1 – Gmach I Oddziału Warszawskiej Straży Ogniowej * ul. Nowolipki 11/13/15 – Gmach II Rosyjskiego Gimnazjum Męskiego * ul. Nowolipki 51 – Kamienica Eugeniusza Torzewskiego * ul. Nowolipki 68 – Kamienica, w której podziemiach ukryte było Archiwum Ringelbuma Zobacz też * Dziewczęta z Nowolipek – powieść Poli Gojawiczyńskiej z 1935 roku * Cud na Nowolipkach – wydarzenia w kościele św. Augustyna w 1959 roku Linki zewnętrzne * Ulica Nowolipki na stronie urzędu dzielnicy Śródmieście Nowolipki Nowolipki Anin-ulice